


18

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nerdy Remus, Punk Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's wearing a Metalica top with a leather jacket, and his hair is a mix of unruly and flat from wearing his helmet. He shakes his head, puts his helmet under his arm, and heads to the entrance of the restaurant.</p>
<p>Remus is stood outside the doors of the restaurant, dressed smartly. His hair is neatly styled and his collar is folded properly over his sweater. The moment he sees Sirius is the moment his face breaks out into a wide grin. "Hey!" He says happily, not holding back and moving forward so he can pull Sirius into his embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18

**Author's Note:**

> For Charlie, who loves Wolfstar and 18 by Anarbor - the song that this fic is based off.
> 
> I haven't written/published anything with this pairing in for a long while, and I don't think my writing is at it's best when I write this pairing, but I hope you all enjoy! Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated!

Sirius isn't stupid. In fact, his high grades and published papers in college say the exact opposite. However, Sirius doesn't look like your typical Oxford student. With long black hair, facial hair, one complete tattoo sleeve and a nose ring, Sirius looks quite the opposite. But nevertheless, he's one of the top students in his classes. Now, whilst academically smart, Sirius also knows when he's being used. He knows what people are. So when he's being used, Sirius is more than aware of it.

Sirius has been seeing Remus, an eighteen year old college student, for the last month. Whilst Remus is sure that Sirius is 'the one', Sirius knows different. Remus' parents barely approve of their only son, their next of kin, being gay. So when he started dating Sirius, an almost six foot, heavily tattooed motorcyclist, they hit the roof. Sirius saw the glimpse of happiness and mischief in Remus' eyes, and that's when Sirius knew that his suspicions of being used in order to get a raise out of Remus' parents were likely correct. Sirius knows Remus is doing it subconsciously, that he really does think that he and Sirius are going to last, but even if Remus was aware he's just using Sirius, Sirius wouldn't care. He gets sex, he gets to use the car pooling lane when driving, and Remus uses his father's card to buy Sirius alcohol and cigarettes, even if Sirius can afford it himself. So whilst it's morally wrong, Sirius doesn't care. They're both getting what they want, so where's the harm?

Tonight is Remus' grandmother's birthday, and of course, Sirius has been invited to celebrate with the whole of Remus' family. The theme is smart wear, so of course, Sirius dresses the complete opposite. His black skinny jeans have more holes in them than Sirius can count, his black Doc Martins covering the bottom of them. He's wearing a Metalica top with a leather jacket, and his hair is a mix of unruly and flat from wearing his helmet. He shakes his head, puts his helmet under his arm, and heads to the entrance of the restaurant.

Remus is stood outside the doors of the restaurant, dressed smartly. His hair is neatly styled and his collar is folded properly over his sweater. The moment he sees Sirius is the moment his face breaks out into a wide grin. "Hey!" He says happily, not holding back and moving forward so he can pull Sirius into his embrace.

Sirius wraps an arm around Remus and kisses his head. "Not late, am I?" He asks, hoping that he is.

"You are, but it's fine," Remus promises as he pulls back. "You look great."

I look exactly how your parents hate, is what Sirius thinks. However, what he says is, "Thank you. Are you ready to go in?"

Remus gives a nod of his head and takes Sirius' hand before leading him inside. The restaurant is almost an exact replica of all the ones Sirius was taken to when he lived at home. The walls are painted white with golden patterns dancing over them, and a large chandelier hangs in the centre of the reception. All the workers are in suits and classical music plays softly in the background. It almost makes Sirius feel sick, being somewhere that brings back so many bitter-sweet memories. But he keeps his mouth shut, smiles at Remus, and walks with him.

Fairy lights hang on the walls of the dinning area, families and business men sitting at the table. Sirius spots Remus' father give him a disappointing look as the two of them walk over, and Sirius raises his hand which is accompanied with a cocky smile. With Remus' father is Remus' mother, grandmother, and who Sirius guesses to be uncles and aunties.  
"You're late," Lyall says, not holding back on the spite that's laced in his voice.

"But I'm here now," Sirius points out, smiling sweetly at him. He turns to look at Remus' grandmother, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you dear," the elderly woman replies. "And thank you for coming."

"But of course," Sirius says as he pulls out Remus' chair for him, then sitting on the chair next to him. "Anything important to Remus is important to me," he adds on, the look of annoyance from Lyall fuelling Sirius' lies.

"Oh you are a sweetheart."

"He really is," Remus says, turning to Sirius with a smile.

Sirius simply smiles and winks at Remus.

-  
The evening doesn't hesitate to drag itself out. Course after course, joke after joke, and all Sirius wants to do is go home and sleep. Sure, it's nice to be out and have his food paid for, but Sirius is more than bored. Remus makes small talk with him but Sirius is far from interested. So when the cake is brought out, the candles lit, Sirius knows that he can get out of here soon. He joins in with the singing, but half way through the song, Sirius' nose starts to itch. He knows the feeling, it's the feeling he gets just before he's going to sneeze. However, he tries to ignore it. He keeps sneezing. It's a pointless move though, because just as the song finishes and Remus' grandmother is told to make a wish by blowing the candles out, Sirius sneezes loudly, and so powerfully, that it's him who blows the candles out instead.

Silence falls around the table, and Sirius sits there staring at the cake.

"You good for nothing-"

Sirius misses the end of Lyall's sentence, because Remus takes Sirius' face in his hands and pushes their lips together. Sirius can feel Remus' smile in the kiss, and it confirms Sirius' question if Remus knows he's using Sirius. Regardless of that, Sirius kisses Remus back with as much force as possible and doesn't bother to pull back when Hope and Lyall start shouting.


End file.
